ProdigalSon
by Jessica Clements
Summary: This is the Prodigal Son continued
1. Chapter127

It came to Ty's birthday and Amy was suddenly feeling better. She snuck out of bed while Ty was still asleep. She walked over the kitchen and started making breakfast. Ty slowly woke up and said in a groggy voice "good Morning" Amy looked back at the bed and smiled saying "good morning happy 20th birthday!" Ty smiled and said "What are you making?" Amy went back to cooking and said "I am making your favorite pancakes!" Ty came up behind her and hugged her to him. "Thank you babe" Ty nestled into her neck and started kissing her skin. Amy turns in his arms and kisses him passionately on the lips. Amy totally forgets about the pancakes as Ty picks her up and carries her to the bed. Ty took it slow he touched her with his soft hands and kissed all the way down her body. Amy enjoyed every single touch or kiss she scrunched up his long brown hair with his fingers and kisses him. In that moment Ty moved his hips and allowed their bodies to unite as one. Ty rocked his hips a few more times before he buried his head in her neck and growled. Amy smiled as he rolled onto the bed beside her. Just as they finished Lou walked up the loft stairs to see them both naked in the bed. Amy squeals and covers her breasts with the sheet. "Lou!" Lou turns around and covers her eyes. "Oh my god I'm so so sorry there really needs to be a door!" Lou walks back downstairs quickly. Ty looks at Amy then they burst out laughing. But all of the sudden Amy jumps up and makes a mad dash for the bathroom slamming the door shut. Ty gets up and walks quickly to the door and knocks. "Babe are you okay?" Amy said through the door "I'm fine Ty just leave me alone please I will be out in a minute!" Ty sighs "Okay Amy!" Ty walk back over to the bed and sits down. Caleb walks up the loft stairs. "Hey bud!" Ty looks up at Caleb and smiles. "Hey Caleb what's up?" Caleb smiles and sits beside Ty on the bed. "Where's Amy?" Ty points to the bathroom, "She's in the bathroom she's still sick." Ty is she..." Caleb looks stunned, "No Caleb she says she isn't and I believe her she would tell me if she was, I know her she wouldn't hide that from me because I know her. We don't keep secrets from each other." Caleb sighs, "okay Ty can you help me with something today?" No Caleb I think I need to stay with Amy if she needs me I don't wanna be far from her." Ty she may want some space away from you today." Ty looks confused and Caleb Walked back downstairs. Amy came out from the bathroom and Ty smiles at her and says "are you okay?" Ty I'm fine can you go to the store and get me some stuff I need?" Of course Amy whatever you need but while I am gone in case you need something." Any rolled her eyes "Ty I will be fine!" Please Amy?" Amy gave him a look so Ty sighed and stepped forward and kisses her forehead, "I love you!" I love you too Ty!" Amy walks downstairs through the barn into the house Lou is drinking some coffee. "Hey how are you feeling Amy?" Lou I feel pregnant!" Have you told Ty yet Amy?" No Lou I told you I will tell him when I am ready!" After Amy was done yelling at Lou she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom down the hall. Ty walks into the house right when Amy dashed for the bathroom. "Lou is she okay?" Amy's fine Ty what about you?" I'm fine Lou!"'right then Amy walks back to them. "Baby you okay?" Ty I'm fine!" Ty hugs Amy as they walk back across the yard up to the loft. Amy starts to feel lightheaded and dizzy and collapses. Ty catches her right before she hit the floor. Amy woke up on the bed with Ty looking at her. "Amy you sure your okay?" I'm fine just a little dehydrated and haven't eaten much can you get me some water?" Sure Amy!" Ty walks over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of cold water. Ty brings it over to Amyand she drinks it. Ty is sitting in front of her looking very confused and worried. Amy falls back asleep Ty sneaks into the bathroom and looks through the trash can but can't find anything. He is still wondering what is going on with Amy. Later that night Ty noticed that Amy isn't on the bed anymore. He walks back over to the ranch house to find it in complete darkness. Ty walks in and turns on the light and everyone jumped out and yelled, "surprise!" Ty takes a step back as Amy walks over to him and wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him. "Happy Birthday Babe!" Ty smiles and puts his forehead against hers. "Thanks so much your still sick and you throw me a surprise birthday party!" Hey Ty I left something in the loft that I need it's my bag in my closet can you get it for me?" Of course Amy I'll be right back!" Ty walks back to the loft and opens her closet and grabs her bag but he stops dead in his tracks. Ty picks up a book about Pregnancy and babies. Ty sits on the bed with the books in his hand when Amy came up. "Hey Ty what's taking you so long?" Ty looks at Amy with a glare on his face. "Were you ever going to tell me?!"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter128

Were you ever going to tell me?! Amy saw the pregnancy books in Ty's hands.

Ty where did you find those?! They were under you bag! Ty it's not what you think!

Oh really I asked you the other day if you were pregnant Amy and you said no!! Ty I'm-

I don't wanna hear it Amy you kept this a secret you kept a secret about carrying my fucking child!!

Ty the only reason I kept it a secret is because you said we were too young and you weren't ready!

Amy that's bullshit yes I said I wasn't ready but it didn't mean that you had to keep this to yourself!

I didn't keep it to myself Ty! Oh really! Ty Lou found out I was pregnant the day after I found out.

Oh that's perfect Amy you go and tell Lou and not tell you Fiancé that your carrying HIS child!!

Ty I was afraid you were gonna leave us!! Leave y'all?! Amy I'm not that stupid I wouldn't leave my fiancé and child alone I'm not my damn dad!! Ty I didn't say you were your dad!! That's what it sounds like Amy I can't believe you!! Ty I'm so so sorry!! Ty's anger got ahold of him so he threw the books into the side of the wall knocking down the picture of him and Amy on his motorcycle. The glass on the picture shattered and Amy jumped while tears were rolling down her pale cheeks. Amy how far along?!

What? For god sakes Amy how far along are you in the damn pregnancy! Ty I'm a month pregnant. And you found out when! A couple days ago. Amy's head was down her tears were not rolling down her cheeks anymore she had her right hand sitting on her flat stomach where Ty's child was resting. Ty will you please forgive me?? Amy I have already forgave you but I am still upset you kept this a secret from me! I know Ty I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret and I'm so sorry! Right when Ty opened his mouth to say something else Jack came up the loft stairs. Grandpa! Hi Amy and Ty what's going on? Nothing Jack Amy and I were just talking. Just talking huh? Yes grandpa. Well if y'all were just talking then why is y'all favorite picture shattered in pieces on the floor? Oh Jack I got mad and hit the wall! Well Ty explain to me why there's a book right beside it? Oh Jack that's uh my book on uh Indian Motorcycles just like mine! Jack stared at Amy and Ty reading through them. Okay well Ty Amy you wanna get back to the party? Yes good idea Jack Amy lets go. Ty grabs her hand and walks down the stairs and through the yard back to the house. Inside the house Ty goes to talk to Caleb while Lou comes over to Amy. Amy have you been crying?? Yes Lou I have. What's wrong honey pregnancy hormones?? Kind of Ty found the pregnancy books in the closet. What?! He was mad I kept it a secret. Amy that's why I told you to tell him!! I know Lou I made a mistake but he says he forgives me but he's still a little upset. Amy are y'all keeping the baby?? I don't know yet Lou I'll talk to Ty about that tonight. Okay Amy lets not worry about this let's enjoy the party. Good idea Lou. Everyone had a great Time at the party Ty couldn't believe he was 20 years old. He was one year older than Amy with her being 19. He was finally calm after the fight about Amy being pregnant. He was terrified but kinda excited also. His mother would be excited as well. He told himself that he would take time off from Lucky and let Sam and Skyler handle it. Once Ty and Amy got back to the loft Ty was sitting up in bed with Amy leaning back against him. Ty had a hand on her belly and the other one behind his head. Amy sighed and asked that one question. Ty are we going to keep the baby??

To Be Continued


End file.
